


you know i'll be your life

by larryspoppyflower (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 Year Old Harry, 19 and 19, 19 year old Louis, Boys Kissing, Family, I Blame Tumblr, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, it's actually quite funny, k bye, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"harry! harry you okay babe?" harry was too busy brushing his teeth while trying to put on his skinny jeans. "harry calm down! what's wrong babe?"</p>
<p>harry spit out the toothpaste and rinsed, then faced louis. "i completely forgot today was the 23rd of february!" louis stared at him like he had four heads.</p>
<p>"yeah and? what's the big deal?" harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"today's the day youmeet my parents lou! i completely forgot, and now-" louis completely zoned out. he heard 'meet my parents' and panicked. he wasn't ready to meet harry's parents. sure, they'd be dating for a little over 6 months now, but it wasn't time to meet his parents.. right?</p>
<p>or the one where louis really isn't ready to meet harry's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know i'll be your life

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/72523762608/19x19-nervous-louis-meeting-harrys-family-for-the) on bottomlouisprompts/bottomlouislibrary. x  
> ~  
> enjoy and this was written over a period of 2 days. by the way, it's 19 year old louis & 19 year old harry ok  
> ~  
> title from moments by one direction cause i felt like it

_beep._

_beep._

_beep._

harry slammed his hand down on his new (and  _very_ annoying) alarm clock. he shifted and rolled over, only to see his perfect, cute, little boyfriend louis still sleeping. he smiled and caressed his cheek. louis shifted slightly and then rolled over so he was facing away from harry. harry frowned but then rubbed his eyes and sat up.

he grabbed his phone and turned it on. he felt louis moving next to him and turned to see louis was now wide awake, and sitting up on the bed. he smiled at harry and yawned. (harry had to hold in a girly squeal)

"morning babe." harry reached for louis' hand and intertwined his fingers.

"morning hazzy." louis smiled and rested his head against harry's shoulder. "what day is it?"

harry smiled and looked at his phone. "why, today is..." harry's eyes widened. "oh fuck. oh fuck fuck  **fuck!** " harry immediately dropped his phone, not caring if it cracked or not, and ran to the bathroom. louis panicked and ran to the bathroom as well.

"harry! harry you okay babe?" harry was too busy brushing his teeth while trying to put on his skinny jeans. "harry calm down! what's wrong babe?"

harry spit out the toothpaste and rinsed, then faced louis. "i completely forgot today was the 23rd of february!" louis stared at him like he had four heads.

"yeah and? what's the big deal?" harry rolled his eyes.

"today's the day youmeet my parents lou! i completely forgot, and now-" louis completely zoned out. he heard 'meet my parents' and panicked. he wasn't ready to meet harry's parents. sure, they'd be dating for a little over 6 months now, but it wasn't time to meet his parents.. right?

"louis.. louis? louis!" louis snapped out of his daze and suddenly felt the room getting hotter and hotter.

"h-harry, i can't meet your parents! i-i think i'm coming down with something." he fake coughed. (and horribly at that.) harry rolled his eyes and finished fixing his hair.  _when did he finish getting dressed_ , louis thought. harry walked out and hugged louis. he rubbed his back and tilted his head so that he was looking directly at him.

"louis, you're kidding right? you can do this. it's just my parents, and they've been dying to meet you, ever since the day we first met. honestly, i'm nervous too." louis stared at him.

"w-why? they're  _your_ parents!"

harry shook his head and laughed. "because i'm afraid they'll love you more than me!" louis chuckled and hugged harry. he was really glad that he had harry as his boyfriend. he always made him feel better.

"thanks haz. i feel a little bit better.." louis sighed and walked over to their closet. he grabbed some shirts and threw them on their unmade bed.

"so.." he grabbed two random shirts. "blue or red?"

 

 

**xxxx**

 

"harry, i feel like i'm gonna puke.." they were both currently on their way to harry's parents house in cheshire. a few hours away from london, where they lived. harry was driving and louis was feeling icky in the passenger seat. harry reached over and held louis' hand.

"babe, listen to me. you'll be fine. they'll love you, i just know it. plus, i'm pretty sure they'll love a cute little 19 year old who wears glasses!" harry reached over and poked louis' cheek, causing louis to slap his hand away. louis chuckled and stared down at his feet.

"but what if they don't harry? what if they decide i'm too weird.. or quiet? what if they want a loud, obnoxious boyfriend?" harry burst out laughing, causing louis to frown and look at harry. "what?"

"louis are you kidding me? you're  _so_ obnoxious!" louis gasped.

"am not!"

"louis, we stood in line at tesco's last week and you began complaining because i got chicken breast and not chicken legs for dinner. you basically screamed out what our dinner was." louis folded his arms and looked out the window.

"well you still never gave me chicken legs.."

harry smiled and patted louis' thigh. "well, let's hope my parents are making chicken legs then." and with that, louis' butterflies and sickness was gone. instead, thoughts of cooked chicken legs filled his mind.

and harry may or may not have heard louis' tummy rumble.

 

 

**xxxx**

**  
**"louis, louis babe we're here." louis felt someone shake his shoulder, and he rubbed his eyes. damn, that was a long trip. he saw harry next to him, with the door open, holding his hand out to help louis out of the car. louis stepped out, closing the car door behind him. he looked up and gasped.

harry's house wasn't anything he was expecting.. it was better. the house was a beautiful cream color, with little windows in the front. it had a porch with a yellow rocking chair and some flower pots with petunias in them. it was adorable, nothing too big or scary.

"harry it's so beautiful.. you didn't tell me your parents had taste!" harry laughed and linked his hands with louis'. he led them up to the front door and then looked at louis.

"you ready?" louis began shaking, but managed to calm down a bit. he breathed in and out a few times, and adjusted his glasses.

"yeah, go ahead." harry nodded and pushed the doorbell button, causing a loud  _ding dong!_ to occur.

"coming!" louis heard a woman's voice.. and it wasn't very scary or witch-like.

a woman with dark black hair opened the door, and she was wearing a white apron that said, 'momma's cookin!' she had a beautiful and welcoming smile.

"harry! so good to see you baby!" harry went and hugged his mom and then turned to louis.

"hi mom! this is louis, my wonderful boyfriend." louis smiled awkwardly and waved.

"h-hi.." harry's mother smiled.

"hello louis! my name's anne." louis smiled and shook hands with anne. "it's so nice to finally meet my son's boyfriend! he's told me so much about you! why don't you two come on in?" harry led louis into the house, louis' legs and hands still slightly shaking.

as they followed anne to the living room, they were stopped by a girl. harry tried pushing her out of the way, only to have her scoff and punch him in the arm.

"is that any way to treat your fucking sister?" harry rolled his eyes and grabbed louis' hand, introducing her to his siter.

"louis, this is gemma, my sister and the fucking devil." his sister smiled and shook hands with louis.

"h-hello gemma." gemma smiled.

"hello louis, it's very nice to finally meet my brother's boyfriend. i love your glasses by the way!" louis smiled and thanked her. "by the way, it's my job to tell at least one embarassing fact about harry, every time he gets a new boyfriend. did you know when we were younger he used to hide pudding in his underwear when he couldn't have dessert?" looked at harry, his face now beet red. he began to laugh and he walked over and hugged harry.

"i'm pretty sure if he wasn't my boyfriend he'd still be doing that!" harry shook his head and led louis into the living room, where a large man was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of wine.

"robin?" harry's dad, well louis  _assumed_ he was, looked up and chuckled. he got up and walked over to harry, giving him a hug and looked over to louis.

"well, who is this now?" louis immediately felt intimidated in front of this man. sure, the other girls were nice but this was a  _man._ harry's father no less. what if he hated him? what if he  _despised_ him? what if-

"louis!" louis blinked his eyes a few times and turned a deep shade of red.

"y-yeah? s-sorry.. was thinking a-about something.." harry laced his fingers with louis' and squeezed his hand, just to reassure louis that everything would be alright.

"it's alright babe, but my dad was just asking if he could have a handshake." louis nodded and shook robin's hand. "there you go louis. alright, dad, do you know when it's time to eat?" his dad was about to say something when they heard a woman's voice say, "dinner!"

robin waved as he rushed out of the room and into the dining room. harry was about to walk away when he noticed louis was frozen to the spot. "louis? babe you okay?'

"harry.." he began shaking, "w-what if i'm so awkward at the table? what if they ask me something that i can't answer? haz, i'll make a fool of myself!" louis was almost in tears at this point. he couldn't handle having harry's family not accept him. it'd be worse than the time he scored in his own goal in football.

"loubear, look at me." harry tilted louis' chin, "look at how they've loved you so far, even my sister loves you, and she's hated most of my boyfriends. louis, you're special, a one-of-a-kind guy, and hell, if my family hates you, then i guess we'll never have to waste gas money again!" louis leaned down and pecked louis' lips. "everything will be okay, babe. now c'mon, i'm starving."

louis held onto harry's hand as they walked through the house into the dining room. as they walked in, louis was greeted by a smell that he recognized.. a smell that he had wanted earlier, but never got. his nervousness immediately rushed away, and was replaced by confidence.. well either that or he was just really hungry, but no matter.

harry's family looked up and smiled, only to have louis say, "harry, you're family is so much better than you. they actually made me chicken legs." harry rolled his eyes and pecked his boyfriend's cheek. (and he may or may not have licked some bbq sauce off louis' face)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on;
> 
> tumblr ~ fckneil/cuppalarry  
> instagram ~ stylinpeenis
> 
> (((((((-:


End file.
